Scotiabank Saddledome
When it opened on October 15, 1983, the Olympic Saddledome served to boost the morale of a city that was experiencing a significant downturn as a result of the international oil market collapse, high interest rates, and the federal government's National Energy Policy. In 2059, oil resources become increasingly scarce. In order to secure the Alaskan oil fields, the United States ramps up its military presence in that state creating the Anchorage Front Line Relations with Canada are strained as the Americans press to have their military units guard on Canadian soil to protect the Alaskan pipeline. In 2066, the Resource Wars shift to the other side of the globe. China, her oil reserves exhausted and her economy near collapse, invades Alaska. America strongarms Canada into allowing troops and planes to move across Canadian territory on their way to the Alaskan theater. Relations between the neighboring countries would continue to worsen as the Americans help themselves to Canadian resources, ignoring Canadian protests. Many Americans begin referring to Canada as "Little America." Their comments do not help the situation. In 2072, the Chinese-American war grinds on. While American power armor proves effective in localized conflicts, they are insufficient to completely dislodge the Chinese. US continues to demand more resources from Canada. When an attempt is made to sabotage the oil pipeline, the Americans (officially) begin to annex Canada. In 2076, the annexation is complete. Also that year Americans deploy the T-51b power armor to the Chinese mainland. The suits are highly effective and American troops cut a swath through Chinese territory. In early 2077, the Americans reclaim Alaska but no armistice is signed. Those in positions to foresee the nuclear conflagration make final preparations: Robert House puts himself in stasis. The President and the Enclave retreat to the Poseidon Oil Rig. The American public, having been exposed to too many false alarms, largely ignore the warning sirens when the bombs begin to fall. Many Vaults are underpopulated as their doors are shut. In 2282, a group of Brotherhood of Steel Paladins, Knights, and Scribes arrived at the Sattledome taking it over as their new base of operations after being forced out of New Vegas by the NCR (New California Republic). The Brotherhood of Steel would thrive in the Saddledome, even recruiting new members to the cause. The Scotiabank Saddledome would become one of the largest trading hubs in Canada. In 2293, the Saddledome was attacked by a large Legion army, led by Legate Philippus. The Brotherhood fought back the invading army, but only after losing their Elder in the conflict. Head Paladin Ramos became Elder soon after the conflict and waged a bloody war against the Legion. The war lasted for two years, until Elder Ramos and a contingent of Brotherhood Knights and Paladins invaded the Chateau Frontenac where the bulk of the Legion's forces were positioned, along with their Legate and Emperor. The Legion would be nearly annihilated during the Battle of Chateau Frontenac, losing both figureheads. The remnants of the Legion retreated south, back into the United States or west towards Alaska. The Brotherhood continued to patrol the area around the Scotiabank Saddledome and made the Chateau Frontenac a forward operating base. The Scotiabank Saddledome would become a large settlement, which would be the basis for many smaller settlements around the Canada Wasteland.